A Silent Companion
by Empress Anna
Summary: So the Doctor lands in a parallel universe and finds a young woman that had been beaten. She refuses to leave the TARDIS, with nowhere else to go and no family to miss her the Doctor takes her with him. She doesn't speak and has to find another way of communicating with him. Please join them in their many adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have this story entirely planned out and figured I would post it while I try to come up with new ideas for my other story** ** _The Lost Companion_** **. I plan to update this story more frequently than that one. I don't own Doctor Who it currently belongs to Steven Moffat.**

 **So without further ado…**

The Doctor flew through the vortex, the TARDIS lurched suddenly causing the Doctor to have to hold onto the console. "Oh, what's the matter with you? Come on stop it." He reached for the mallet and started banging it. The TARDIS lurched again and then everything stopped. The lights went out and the TARDIS groaned before everything stopped. "What! Oh come on old girl."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and walked out. He looked around to see where he was. His eyes caught sight of a young girl lying face down a few feet away. He walked over and was pleased to see she was still breathing. He turned her on her back and saw several bruises forming on her face. He picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS setting her down on the jump seat before setting up the power cell to start the recharging cycle. When it was set up he turned his attention to the young girl lying on the seat. He scanned her with the screwdriver and determined that none of her injuries were fatal. The TARDIS thrummed softly and the lights came back on. "That didn't take long he thought." He walked over and checked the monitor. "This is a parallel universe it should take hours to charge. Oh that explains it that wasn't a crack it was a hole and the energy is seeping through." He said quietly. He pushed some buttons and checked the screen again. The Doctor was having trouble understanding the data that the TARDIS was showing him. He heard movement behind him and turned to see the girl sitting up looking at him. Her expression was mainly curious but he could see a very small amount of fear, and given that she had woken up in a strange place, he didn't blame her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She said nothing but a small movement of her head said that she had heard him. "Can you tell me what happened to you?" Again she said nothing but the fear in her eyes grew. "Okay can you understand me?" She nodded, but still said nothing. "So you can't, or won't speak." She nodded but gave no indication of which it was. "Do you want me to walk you home I'm sure your family is worried about you." The fear in her eyes grew and she squirmed in the seat shaking her head and mouthing the word 'no'.

"Friends?" Again she shook her head. "A dog." She cracked a small smile and shook her head. He found it hard to believe that she didn't have anyone. "Well" he said turning back to the controls. "The doors are just over there. I assume you know the way home." He heard her move off the seat and walk up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and she again shook her head. "You don't have a home. Or you don't want to leave." She nodded. "Well which is it?" She gave a small scoff and just nodded. "Is it both then?" She gave a small nod. "I feel I should warn you, I'm an alien." She shrugged. He took it to mean she didn't mind. "This is my ship it's called the TARDIS that's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Would you like to travel with me?" She paused she seemed to be thinking it over. She walked around the consul, looked towards the door and turned to him. She nodded. "Alright. Then off we go." He set the coordinates to his own universe and once they were through he sealed the hole leading to her universe. "So all of time and space. Where do you want to go?" She grinned and shrugged. She grabbed the railing and he randomized the coordinates and set them off. I'm the Doctor by the way. She pulled a notepad out of her pocket and wrote something on it. She held it out to him. 'I'm Sam nice to meet you'. Pleasure to meet you too Sam.

 **So there's chapter one its short but there will be more to come. Please R &R.**


	2. The First Trip

**Wow two chapters this quickly, do I get bonus points? Anyway normally I would wait a day or two before updating but since this story already has more points than** ** _The Lost Companion_** **I thought I would give you a new chapter since the last one was so short and I can't sleep because Steve won't stop going through fanfiction. Also I probably won't be able to update for a week, if I can great if not you will get chapter three sometime after.**

The TARDIS came to a jarring stop. The Doctor turned to see Sam writing in the notepad. She handed it to him. 'Did you have to pass a test to fly this thing?'

"Yes and I failed." Her body moved in silent laughter, she took the notepad back and wrote something before handing it back to him. 'So where are we?'

"Come and see." He said, handing the notepad back to her, and walking to the door. She followed him. He opened the door and said "After you." She grinned and walked out. They were in some kind of market. There were all sorts of humanoid aliens walking around. "So the planet we are on is called Althzar and it contains the most famous market in this galaxy." She turned and suddenly hugged him before she backed up and wrote something down. 'Can we go shopping?' she showed him. "Of course, but first come back into the TARDIS I would think you would like not to have all those bruises." She seemed confused but followed him to the medical bay. "Have a seat on that bed." He said pointing to a bed by the door. He picked up something that looked like it belonged to a Star Trek movie. "Now just hold still, this won't hurt a bit." She scoffed but held still while the Doctor ran the device over the bruises that she had completely forgotten about. "It's called a dermal regenerator." He said as she watched the bruises miraculously disappear. He almost laughed at her look of astonishment.

After a few minutes the Doctor put the regenerator down. "Now we can go shopping." He helped her jump down. She paused to write something on the pad. 'I haven't any money.'

"Don't worry about it." She followed him out of the TARDIS. They walked until they came across a machine that resembled an ATM. The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver up to the screen for a few seconds then money that resembled paper bananas came out of the bottom. "Here we are then. This is sort of like a credit card." He said pointing to some lines on the side. "Let them scan that and then you can buy stuff."

She grinned and he led the way. She saw something at a booth and walked closer to see what it was. She read a sign that was beside the object. 'Do not touch anything until you have paid for it. Law 63.'

She looked at the object, it was apparently gold mostly but had a green jewel on the end. The gold spiraled in an intricate pattern around a silver base. "It's a sonic screwdriver. Fabulously handy for opening locked doors as well as many other uses." A voice said. She looked up to see a young man who looked about her age.

 **Since I didn't put this in she is about 18 years old. And is wearing a blue tank top and jeans.**

She wrote on her pad. 'I can't speak, how much is it?' She showed the pad to him and hoped he could read it. "We have a deal this week only 20 credits." She pulled out the banana paper thing and handed it to him. He pulled out a scanner and it flashed a blue light. The scanner beeped and he handed the banana back. "It's all yours." She wrote on the pad. 'Thank you. Have a nice day.' She showed it to him. He looked a bit shocked for a second. "Um, thanks? Hey do you mind if I use that saying?" He said as she reached for the screwdriver. She nodded back to him. "Great thanks. Where are you from?" He said as she pocketed the screwdriver. She wrote on the pad 'A place far away.'

"Do they say that there? The have a nice day?"

'Yes it earns more customers for most businesses. My people don't like to be treated rudely.'

He smiled and she walked away. She saw the Doctor walk up to a shop about 10 feet away and he reached to pick something up. She ran over to stop him but got there a few seconds too late as he examined the object he had picked up. She saw the sign and slapped him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" She pointed to the sign. "Oh" He said as two police walked up behind him. "Sir you will come with us." The Doctor put down the object and seeing as there were two guns pointed at him he didn't have much choice but to follow them. She grabbed the Doctor's arm. "You did not break the law you may stay here. She shook her head in response. "Sam go back to the TARDIS." She shook her head. "Very well you may come with him." They led them to the far side of the market and into a building. The police opened a cell and said "In." as the guard behind them pushed the Doctor in. she followed without being pushed. 'Don't worry' she wrote 'they only lock people who break the touch law for 3 hours'

"How do you know that?" She pointed at a sign on the desk. "Oh of course. Oh well sorry for ruining your first trip." She smiled and wrote 'It hasn't been ruined. I made someone's day. That made the trip just fine.' She smiled and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. After a few minutes the Doctor copied.

 **Ok so there's chapter 2 and now I'm going to punch Steve and try to sleep. Just like Sam and the Doctor are doing now. Please R &R.**


	3. Short Adventure

**Okay if I don't stop posting chapters this story will be done before I even have the chance to really torture you with cliffhangers… I mean, OH! Hi Steve!**

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS. "I guess I owe you for getting us kicked out of the most famous market in this galaxy. So anywhere in mind?"

'You don't owe me anything.' The Doctor read on the paper. "How about an alien world that's made of diamonds. It's called Midnight and its lovely you would love it there." She shook her head. "Ooh I know how 'bout this nice little world where aliens and humans have frequent water balloon fights with the children. No I have the perfect idea, le-"

The Doctor never got to finish his sentence as the TARDIS shook violently. Sam grabbed the railing and the Doctor grabbed the console. "Oh come on stop it. What are you doing now?" The TARDIS gave another lurch, the doors opened and Sam who was closest to them fell through. "Sam!" She heard the Doctor yell as she tried to grab anything she could to stop herself. She was unsuccessful and landed on a pile of sand uncomfortably.

She sat up and tried to see where the TARDIS was and where she had fallen. She saw the TARDIS nearby on its side. She was on a beach. She just stood up when someone said "Don't move." The voice was gruff and she turned slowly to see who it was. A very hairy alien stood behind her holding a gun to her head. "You are human you will come with us. Any resistance and you will be shot." She wanted to check on the Doctor but when she moved closer to the TARDIS the alien shot her in the back.

"The tranquilizer is wearing off. Should we sedate her again?" She heard what appeared to be a female of the species and opened her eyes. She was in a lab of some sort. She didn't see the Doctor and part of her was glad that they hadn't found him but another part was worried that he might be injured. "No I will need her awake for the tests now." She heard the same alien as before. Before she had a chance to wonder what the test was a searing pain went through her body.

 **The Doctor**

The Doctor came to on the TARDIS floor. It took him a minute to figure out what had happened. "Sam!" he said running to the doors. "Oh he said as he looked outside." He ran to the console and pushed several buttons and the TARDIS was right side up again. He ran out the door. "Sam" he called. He ran a few steps and he saw something in the sand. He picked it up, it was Sam's notebook still on the page saying he didn't owe her anything. He looked around and saw tracks leading a little way off, and decided to follow them.

The tracks led him to a building which had been hidden by a large sand dune.

 **So I can still update and I probably will again soon. But for now I get to torture you with a cliffhanger. *Evil Face* please don't forget to leave a review so I know how good/bad this chapter is.**


	4. A New View

**Okay so I had my fun and now you get the chapter. Welcome to Chapter 4. I will give out bonus points if someone leaves a review calling Steve a nitwit. Admit it you want to do it. Don't lie. So here's the chapter.**

The pain going through her body was enormous. She didn't think she could last much longer. She came up with an idea but she didn't know if it would work. For all she knew it only affected dogs, but with no other option she decided to take the chance.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door and the lock scattered sparks before the door creaked open a crack. The Doctor pushed the door open and walked inside. There was a door in front of him and he discovered it was unlocked. He opened it prepared for anything. Or so he thought.

He did not expect to see the alien abductors clutching their heads and screaming at each other to turn off the machine. He reached over and pushed the off button. The aliens released their heads and turned to see who had rescued them. "So what's the problem?" The Doctor said. "What do you want?" One of them answered. The Doctor looked behind them and saw Sam tied to a metal board. "I want her." He gestured to the unconscious girl. The aliens hissed "Take her." It replied they then walked past the Doctor and out the door. "That was easy." He thought watching them go. He heard something shuffle and turned to see Sam trying to get up. The Doctor walked up beside her and pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?" She nodded but she passed out a second later. The Doctor carried her back to the TARDIS. He set her in the jump seat and set the controls to put them in the vortex in case the aliens changed their minds. After they were there the Doctor carried her to the infirmary. His scans revealed no injuries but it did show she was exhausted. He picked her up and carried her to a bedroom so she could rest.

 **Several hours later…**

When she woke up it took her a minute to remember what had happened. She remembered the aliens and pain and the pain stopping, but she couldn't remember anything else. She got up and she went out the door to try and find the TARDIS. She looked around the hallway and realized she was in the TARDIS. Though she couldn't remember how she got here. She walked in the direction she guessed would lead her to the console room.

Eventually she found it after getting lost five times. She saw him sitting on the jump seat with a book. She snuck up behind him in an effort to scare him, but he suddenly said. "I know you're there." She huffed and walked out from behind him, though she had to climb over the railing. She searched her pockets for her notepad. "It's right here." He said handing it to her. She pulled the pen from it and wrote 'You're no fun.' The Doctor read it and laughed. "How 'bout we go find somewhere that is fun."He gave her a lopsided grin. 'What happened?' She wrote. "You don't remember?"

'I remember somethings but how did I get here and why did they let me go?'  
"Well apparently something involving what they were doing to you was causing them pain. I haven't figured it out yet. Were you doing something that could have caused it?"  
'Possibly. Might have.'  
"What?"  
'Well I thought they kind of looked like dogs so I was whistling at a very high frequency.'  
"Well that would explain it. Ok so any thoughts on where you want to go?"  
'The Bubble Nebula.'  
"The Bubble Nebula? There's nothing fun there."  
'It's a giant bubble floating through space. It's fun to look at.'  
"Alright, the giant bubble it is." She stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his back to her and set a course. She quickly retracted it when he turned to face her. "Do you like bubbles?" She nodded. "Oh that explains it then, only companion to travel with me that asked to see the Bubble Nebula. Well then let's go, you might want to hold on to something."

The TARDIS flew unsteadily through the vortex. Sam managed to keep her balance without holding the railing too tightly. After a few minutes they came to a stop. "I just realized I don't know your age." The Doctor stated. '18 1/2.' The Doctor smiled and led her to the door. "Now we can look but we can't touch." He said with a smile. 'I make no guarantees.' The Doctor laughed at the paper and opened the door. A look of complete awe crossed her face. "Can I ask exactly why this nebula is so special."  
'It was always funny, like the universe in its age and majesty wanted to remind us that it still has a sense of humor.'  
"Sense of humor?"  
'Yes think about it a great big bubble in a nebula tell me that isn't both amusing and beautiful.'  
"You have a unique way of looking at the universe."  
'I know. But if everyone saw it my way there would be no war or hate. Ridiculous fights over land and possessions.' The Doctor stared at the nebula after a few seconds a tap distracted him. 'Try to see it my way. Ignore the science like I do and just look. See the universe from the mind of a child who knows nothing of hate and science.'

The Doctor looked at the bubble and tried to see it the way she described. He notice the small drifts and how the bubble moved. But as hard as he looked he couldn't see it. He turned around and she was messing with something in her hand. She looked up and saw him watching her 'Come see' She mouthed with a motioning him over. He walked over and she blew a small bubble. He watched it float around a few minutes before it popped against his coat. He looked over and almost laughed at the look of sadness that had crossed her face. She walked over to the door and looked back at him. He went and stood beside her. She blew another bubble towards the nebula and the Doctor saw how similar the two separate bubbles moved before the one she blew froze in the cold air of space.

'Now the bubble is immortal. It will never pop. Now can you see the wonder?'  
He returned his glance and he saw it. The nebula moved exactly like the ice bubble had before it froze. 'Now the bubble is immortal it will never pop.' Her words made sense to him now. She was saying that though the bubble looked like it could pop it wouldn't do so anytime soon. He turned and saw her smiling at him. "What?"  
'You saw it. Just for a second.'

 **So this chapter is over and I didn't keep you on a cliffhanger so I'm not completely heartless. I can't seem to stop posting. Maybe it's because people seem to like this story more than my other one. Anyway don't forget to call Steve a nitwit. Anyone who does gets points. :)**


	5. Something Awesome

**So yeah um sorry about the wait and here is the next chapter and Steve just found out about the whole nitwit thing. In other words I now have to deal with her annoying crap about my stories. And it's really quite amusing. Just give her a country accent.**

 **STEVE: Did you seriously post that?  
ME: Post what?  
STEVE: Asking people to call me a nitwit?  
ME: Did you keep me up until 5 so I missed my doctor's appointment?  
STEVE: And what the hell happened to the story it was interesting until now?  
ME: I got sleepy.  
STEVE: You should not post things when you're sleepy. And are you typing this down?  
ME: Yes.  
STEVE: You know no one reads these little things at the top right?  
ME: Yes. And I'll keep doing it until someone calls you a nitwit.  
STEVE: I give up. You're an idiot.  
ME: Yes but I do it so well.  
******

"So we've seen the giant bubble so where to now?"  
'Let's go somewhere awesome.'  
"Alright somewhere awesome it is." The Doctor closed the doors and ran to the consul. "Oh! I just realized I haven't even given you a tour." Sam jumped at his sudden outburst. "Come on. First the tour, then a trip to somewhere awesome." He said leading the way down the hallway. "So this way, first the library." He said pointing down the right corridor. They eventually got to a large wooden double door. "So this is the library." He said opening the door. Sam gawked at the large shelves and floors leading up to the ceiling. "It has a large collection of earth stories and several alien ones." He said looking back at her. "The only rule here is don't read stories from the future. Moving on." He led her back out and down the hallway. "This is the swimming pool" he said pointing to a glass door which contained a large pool before leading her down the hallway. "That's the kitchen, and there's the medical bay, oh and that's the game room. Oh and this is the bedroom that one's mine and that one is yours." He said pointing at the rooms as he walked by them. "Oh and that room is the holographic chamber. Now back to the console room." He led the way back. Sam was grateful she had someone to follow so she wouldn't get lost.

"So someplace awesome. I know just the place. How about the planet of Shambobolo? It's got the most amazing sky and they are very friendly to aliens. And they love bananas." She gave an eager nod. The Doctor danced around the console, pressing buttons and levers. The TARDIS shook and the familiar wheezing signaled they were on their way.

Sam pulled herself of the floor. 'You really should have had more lessons.' She wrote handing it to the Doctor who had fallen next to her. "Tell you what if you can fly her better then I'll take lessons from you."  
'Not fair I don't have a clue how to drive.'  
"Then let's go see Shambobolo." He said jumping up and helping her to her feet. He followed her to the door.

Sam's jaw dropped to the ground as she looked at the sky. The sky looked like a picture of what she had wished her sky looked like. There were 5 moons and a vast amount of colors. "The planet is inside a nebula circling a new born star." The Doctor said behind her. She grinned back at him. "Oh and another fact about the planet is that it has the most amazing food. Don't worry it isn't harmful to humans." He held out his arm which after a brief hesitation she took. "So this is the northern hemisphere and it has this fruit that looks like an apple but tastes like an orange and peel able watermelon which I made the mistake of trying and ended up spitting it out. It tasted like pairs." He made a face. 'Do you not like pairs?'

"No disgusting little things."  
'I don't like them either or peaches.'  
"Really? Oh and that is the temple they worship this thing called Andiisliun which is really just a large chunk of amethyst." She ignored most of his ramblings and continued to look at the sky until he shook her gently "Sam?" She looked at him with confusion on her face. He laughed "I said do you want to visit the market. They don't have the no touching law." She gave a quiet scoff and nodded.

It took several minutes of the Doctor's unending ramblings before they reached the market. The Doctor handed her a plastic sort of squished blueberry card thing. "This is the currency. I picked it up when I came here last time."  
'You've been here before?'  
"Yeah long time ago. I was with this girl Sarah Jane." She looked around and found a jewelry table that caught her eye. She looked at the various jewels and decided on a sapphire owl necklace. She paid for it and the seller put it in a box for her. She saw the Doctor looking at some kind of candy and he seemed insistent on being allowed a free sample. She rolled her eyes and went to another booth which was selling fabrics. She decided on a blue glitter-lined fabric and a red silk based fabric. "Having fun?" She jumped at the Doctor's voice behind her. She paid for the fabric and while the guy was bagging it she wrote back to the Doctor. 'I never got a chance to do any shopping at the last market before you got in trouble.' She wrote wagging a finger at him. "Okay I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?"  
'Obviously but I hold the right to annoy you with it whenever I want.'  
"Yes ma'am." She turned to get the bag from the cashier and turned back to the Doctor. "You'll want to see this." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the market and facing the temple.

She looked around and saw that several others had left the market and just like the Doctor were facing the temple. She turned back just as a dark purple light flashed up forming the omega symbol and a sort of star shape in the middle. She stared in shock and confusion. The Doctor saw this. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She looked at him and moved the things she was holding to her right arm and pulled a bracelet off her left wrist. A tattoo in black ink showed visibly in the pale light. The Doctor saw it, it was the exact same symbol. "Oh don't worry about that." He said. The symbol faded after a few minutes and the only light came from the nebula. "So do you want to continue shopping or head back to the TARDIS." She yawned and pointed to the TARDIS. The Doctor led the way back, once they were inside she pulled out the notepad. 'I want to do more shopping after a nap.' The Doctor nodded and she walked back to her room to sleep.

 **So there's the chapter feel free to leave a review calling Steve a nitwit or if you agree with Steve call me an idiot. Until next time. :)**


	6. The Saldkif System

**Sorry 'bout the wait, the punching station is now open. And I am now giving up sleep to give you a chapter.**

Sam woke up an hour later. She took the time to fully appreciate the room the Doctor had told her to use. It the walls were a sunshine yellow and the ceiling was white. The carpet was a pleasant dark grey. The bedframe was white and had elegant vine carvings going up the bedposts ending with a flower. The covers on the bed were yellow like the walls. It was simple and not at all fancy. She liked things that way, simple elegant, and in their own way beautiful. She got up and walked to the closet hoping to find something suitable to wear. She was surprised to find it was fully stocked and had her favorite styles. She decided against hiding her hair under the long hat instead, she wore a simple black toboggan that showed the blue and purple hair color but still hid the bad haircut, she also found a pair of blue jeans, some black converse, a blue tank top and white socks. She dressed quickly and went to the console room.

The Doctor had spent the last hour reading a book. He heard Sam shuffle in. He was surprised she hadn't tried to scare him again. He looked up to see her trying to read over his shoulder. "Bored?" she nodded in response. 'Are we still on Shambobolo?'  
"Yes, well you stated you weren't done shopping."  
'Is the market still open?'  
"Of course you've only slept for an hour and thirteen minutes."  
'Feels longer.'  
"The TARDIS tends to do that. It distorts your perception of time." She nodded and walked to the door. She looked back as if to say 'Are you coming?' he set the book on the seat and followed her out the door.

The only difference between then and now was the colors were more vivid. And a strong shade of purple had been mixed in. "3 hours until dawn." The Doctor said behind her. She smiled back and they walked together into the market. She looked around and found that more stands had opened. She walked toward one of the new ones and found it was selling bracelets. The person selling them looked almost human. But their eyes and mouths were both the same shade of purple she had seen outside. She found one instantly that she liked. A gold slave bracelet with ruby like stones that seemed to glow in the dim light, and an elegant vine pattern leading to the fingers made of emeralds that like the rubies, seemed to glow. She purchased the bracelet and waited for the seller to place it in the silk bag. She turned after receiving the bag to see the Doctor had disappeared.

She looked around and eventually spotted him arguing with a purple alien over something that looked like a giant Hershey Kiss. She let out a silent laugh and walked to several other booths. By the time the Doctor finally said they should move on to the next adventure she had a large bag filled with various objects. "Think you got enough?" she smiled at him. They walked back to the TARDIS with the Doctor carrying her bag and rambling about all the places they could go. 'First can I have a shower and change?' she wrote. "All right but don't take too long." She took her bag from him and followed him in. He set the coordinates and she walked to her room. She set the bag down on her bed and she walked into the bathroom. She took her hat off and looked at her reflection. She hated her hair. Her aunt was supposed to help her with it at a family gathering but when she wasn't paying attention, her aunt had cut it way too short. In retaliation, she dyed it a light blue with purple streaks. She didn't spend long in the shower eager to start her next adventure. She dried her hair then walked out to the bed and started shuffling through for a dress she had bought. She found it quickly. It was light blue and had an elegant pattern with glowing aquamarine jewels. She donned it and found a pair of leather black boots it the wardrobe. She grabbed a necklace from the bag and a dark blue jacket and walked out to meet the Doctor. He was sitting at the consul staring at the monitor when he heard her behind him. "So I picked up a distress signal wanna check it out?" He turned to look at her. "Well you look nice." He said as she approached. She was struggling to clasp the necklace around her neck. "Turn around. I'll clasp it." He said. She turned and he clasp it, turning back she wrote 'So then where's the distress signal coming from?'

"A planet in the Saldkif System." She nodded and put on her jacket.'Have you ever been here before?'

"No never had a reason to."  
'So you don't know what to expect.'  
"No. More fun that way." She smiled and followed him out of the TARDIS. They had landed in a dense forest which was surprisingly bright. They walked for a while before coming across a small orange building. The door was wide open and vines were growing around it. They walked inside and saw a green alien breathing heavy as if the world had lost its oxygen. "Hello. Are you alright?" He suddenly lunged at the Doctor the look of anger covered his face. "Whoa!" He exclaimed jumping out of the way. The alien looked like he wasn't done yet and lunged again. Sam thought quickly and grabbed the alien holding him so he couldn't attack again. "Thanks Sam. So wanna tell me why you're attacking me?"  
"You are terrain you have destroyed us."  
"I'm not terrain. What do you mean they have destroyed you?"  
"They wanted this world and we refused to give it to them. They sabotaged our air it is toxic to us now."  
"Are you the only one left?"  
"No. My daughter survives on a ventilation system."  
"Well maybe I can help with that."

 **So if anyone tells me to punch myself I will. I deserve it for making you wait so long. Any way that's the chapter and I will post soon.**

 **Me: Steve! I win someone called you a nitwit  
Steve: No not fair!  
Me: Ha-ha  
Steve: I thought you said you wouldn't do this anymore.  
Me: I said I wouldn't do it at the top.  
Steve: That's cheating  
Me: Yes it is. I'm so evil.**


End file.
